


Target Acquired

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk ran off, Dirky is really protective of Dave, Gangs, He'd do anything for wittle Dave, Humanstuck, LE adopted Jake, M/M, Mafiastuck, Orphanstuck, Thats all the background i be giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider tried to stay away from the bad parts of town.  The parts were gangs were common.  Even when it meant going ages out of his way, or just not go places.</p><p>His little brother, Dave, had noticed this and found it weird with how strong his black belted brother was but never brought it up, figuring Dirk just didn't like that side of town with the large scale violence for no real reason.  </p><p>If only he knew just how wrong he was.  If only he knew exactly how often Dirk ended up in those parts of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork (That I didn't draw): http://mechanicalprince.tumblr.com/post/62403029110/target-acquired
> 
> I have a Mafiastuck Dave AU and this would so perfectly work as a prequel. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Dirk & Jake: 19  
> Dave: 13  
> Cronus: 16
> 
> If you guys want me to write Pre this of After this or Cronus version this do tell.

Dirk sighed as he changed from his shirt leather gloves to his 'work' gloves.  He took the homemade, light weight chain amour.  Something he only started wearing after starting to look after Dave.  Next came the overtop, basic one.  He didn't see the point in a fancy top, it got torn almost every time he worked.  He grabbed his carrier belt.  Within the pouches of the belt were small knies for throwing, smoke pallets and bullets for the gun he'd gotten from a friend but, again, Dirk had only started using the gun after he'd started looking after Dave.  He'd never had a need before he'd had someone to come back too.  All the same he still grabbed his often used sword, putting it behind his back in its holder.  

The last thing he grabbed was his phone, the text still open. 'Target Accquired.'  He hadn't gotten this kind of job in years and he had hoped he wouldn't get it again.

But you couldn't just stop, not the kind of work Dirk did.  

He put the phone in his pocket and walked silently towards the door.  Dave's door was slightly open and Dirk smiled softly as he opened it, glad Dave didn't wake up to the slight creaking.  He walked over and kissed Dave's forehead.  "I'll be back later."  He said softly.  Dave stirred slightly, but he stayed asleep and Dirk headed out the door, sighing as he closed it behind him.  He had a job to do and a target to find.

* * *

The tip had been there when he got to the spot.  Not an actual person.  Dirk wasn't surprised.  No one liked to have their names on these kinds of jobs.  He looked at the tip.

**'Theres a party at the large estate up to the south, large and white with a green roof.  Tonight there is a party beingheld there.  Your target is the man that party is being held by.  You have till day break.**

**\- Noir'**

Not many would be able to go off just that note.  But even less were stupid enough to sign Noir if they weren't the man himself.  Those that did wanted to be stabbed. 

Dirk turned the note over, saw the code number on the back and the amount.  It was a high sum, even for murder.  It'd set him and Dave up for ages!

Not that Dirk would refuse the job anyone.

You didn't join the Midnight Crew with the plan of leaving.  Or at least leaving in anything other than a bodybag. 

If you were lucky.

Dirk memorized the code and put the paper in his pocket.

"Howv much ya gettin' this time Chief?"  Dirk turned and meet the purple eyes of the man who took out the smoke in his mouth out, dropping it and putting it out.  

"Enough to make me think somethings odd."  Dirk sighed.  "If you keep hanging round here they'll think your trying to join."  He warned.

"Pretty sure they don't offer anyone in a still working gang a job."  Cronus said.  

"I wouldn't risk it."  Dirk said.

"I only come wvhen you get a job."  Cronus said.

"I'm swoonin'."  Dirk said.  "Hows the gang?"

"They're good."  Cronus sighed.  "Mituna got 'imself into a fight and wve'vwe actually needed to take him to the freakin' hospital.  The guys an idiot."  Dirk could hear the worry for his best friend in the greasers voice. 

"What about that other kid you told me 'bout, Kankri or whatever his name was."  These talks were an average between the two right before Dirk would go on his mission.  It helped the elder man calm the nerves he'd never admit to having.  Not to anyone but himself.  Although he was sure Cronus knew of them.  He was the kids mentor after all.  

Cronus was 3 years younger than Dirk and Dirk had taken him under his wings after he'd been kicked out of his home.  Dirk had been leaving on the street for 3 years by than and had 2 more until he get Dave out of the system.  In those 2 years Dirk had looked after Cronus, teaching him everything that'd he'd need to be able to look after himself.  Dirk hadn't been sure why he'd done it but he figured it was because he saw so much of himself in the broken nosed, glaring 13 year old of a boy.  He hadn't wanted Cronus to end up in the same... problem as he was.  So he'd taught Cronus where it was easy to get food, places to stay, people to stay away from.

Even a year after Dirk had gotten enough to look after himself and Dave whenever he came back to the streets Cronus would wait to say hi.  It was never about looking for approval.  It was simply that he knew that Dirk liked to kept up with what he was no longer apart of.  Very rarely it was for advice.

They talked until it was 12.  

"Good luck."  Cronus said as Dirk gave him a nod and vanished, as per his usual format.  It wasn't hard to find the house.  And soon he was there, sneaking inside.

* * *

He was looking into the party from his hiding spot.  He preferred manision jobs, it made it easier to hide with all the secret passages that they always had.  He gladly used this to his avdentage, listening to the noise on the other side of the thin walls.  Dirk made sure not to know which family the house belonged to.  Dirk didn't like knowing names.  He didn't think it was fair to know the name of a person he'd kill when they'd never know his.  

He stopped in the top of the large ballroom.  It wasn't hard to see the man who was his target.  He was wearing a 'Birthday Boy' crown.  It was completely dorky so Dirk tried to ignore it.  He couldn't see the face of the man.  He wasn't sure he wanted to.  He felt his phone vibrate, it not making a sound though, and waited.  Only once.  It was a text.  It was unprofessional, but he felt the need and had hours still.  

**From: Unknown**  
 **To: Dirk Strider**

**gosh strider!  i do believe its been much to long!  my apologizes for not talking to you sooner, but i lost your gosh damn number and the kind nurse at the front of the building had told me you'd buggered off all ready.  a friend of mine found your number for me.  i wanted to invite you to a party!!  i do hope you haven't forgotten my birthday old chap.  my mother threw me a huge party!  which surprised me really, she never seemed to like me all that much.  but anyway!  the party is at the English Mansion, the one on the south hill with the white bricks and green roof.  hope to see you soon!**

**  
**Dirk almost dropped the phone.  It couldn't be.  So what if the language was the exact same, there was no way.  There's no way his target could b-

**From: Unknown**  
 **To: Dirk Strider**

**gosh darnit!  i forgot to leave me name!  its jake!  remember me?**

  
Oh god it was Jake.  He was supposed to kill Jake.  

He couldn't kill Jake.

But if he didn't Jack was surely going to kill him.  And than Dave would be alone.

But it was Jake.  His childhood friend, best bro, long term crush.

**To: Unknown**  
 **From: Dirk Strider**

**Well damn if it isn't Jake.  Left me hanging long enough dude.  Go out on the balcony, first floor.**

  
He didn't know why he'd sent it but it was sent before he was thinking.  Oh god.

How was he going to do this?

Dirk understood why the pay was so high, why there was nothing on the apperence of the target.  

Because there was no way he could kill Jake.

He followed the tunnels in the house up to the first floor balcony.  Jake was there in a few minutes, barly holding back a squeak when he saw someone all decked out in black with weapons.  But he knew that gun, he know those shades.

"Bit early for trick or treating don't you think old chap?"  He smiled, no harshness in his voice.  Dirk gave him a half forced smile.  There was a second of hesitation before he was hugging Jake tightly.

"Hey Jake."  He said softly.

"Hey Dirk."  Jake replied, just as soft.  They stood like that for a while before pulling away.

"Happy Birthday."  Dirk said.  "I've got somethin' for ya."  He said.

"You didn't know how to contract me 10 minutes ago and you got me a present?"  Jake questioned.  He could tell the hesitation in Dirk's movements, the tiniest of shake.  He'd seen that some thing when Jake had told him he was being adopted and Dirk had tried to play it off as being happy for Jake.

"Thats exactly why I've got it for you."  Dirk said.  Jake looked over the weapon.  Naturally he knew of Dirks 'job'.  And he knew the Strider's hands weren't the cleanest.  Dirk reached down and took out the gun.  "I guess its kinda regifting, but I hope ya like it."  Dirk said, passing it over.  Jake didn't reach for it.

"Don't give me the gun Dirk, please."  Jake said, voice shaking.  "You said you'd keep it till death and either be buried with it or give it back to me then and only then.  Dirk please don't give it to me." 

"I got a job Jake, and I just can't do it."  Dirk said.  "I got mixed in the wrong crowd, just like you told me not to, and I'm sorry."  He said softly.

"What about Dave?  Surely he is living with you.  You have to do the job."  Jake said.  Dirk forced the gun into Jake's hold.    
  
"I can't do it Jake.  I won't.  I need you to look after Dave for me Jake.  There's no way I can do it."  Jake hugged him tightly in response.

"I'm the job."  It was a statement.  He forced the gun handle into Dirk's hands and aimed the front at him heart.  Right wheere he knew would kill him.  "Kill me.  Don't you dare trade your life for mine Dirk."  He gulped.  "Please."

"Jake, no."  Dirk said, he placed the gun on the railing behind him.  "I refuse to kill you.  I can't hurt you.  I love you Jake."  Jake didn't hesitant to kiss him and Dirk, in shock, took a second to kiss back.

"Dirk, I need you please."  He said softly.  "We can run off." 

"I won't let you or Dave live that way Jake."  Dirk said.  "I have until sunrise.  Thats when they'll know I failed."    
  
"I-"  Jake was close to crying.  "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't.  I'll follow your sorry ass around everywhere."  Dirk said, moving Jake's hair out of his eyes.  "And I'm all yours,"

"Until the sun rises."  Jake finished for him.  

"Yeah."  Dirk nodded before being pulled into another heavy kiss.

* * *

It was a few days later that Jack Noir showed himself.  

"You didn't kill the boy."  He growled.

"No, I didn't." Dirk said evenly back.

"What do you have to say for yourself Strider?!  You know the rules."  Jack growled,

"I do.  I'll trade ya.  My life for his."  Dirk said.    


"I could kill ya anyway!"  Jack snapped, knife out.

"Or you could take the offer and fuck with whoever paid for it.  It was Condi, right?"

"Thats right."  Jack growled.  "You think you're orth the money she paid?!"

"I think I'm worth the revenage and fuck you it'd be giving her."  

 

It was barely a half hour later that Dave found his older brother dead, stabbed right through his chest with his own sword.


End file.
